


Quiet Moments

by csiAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiAngel/pseuds/csiAngel
Summary: A collection of Marcus/Abby short stories. Because I just want them to have some quiet moments.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of moments, in no particular order, and not necessarily connected. I just want these characters to have some quiet moments! So I wrote a couple and may write some more one day.

Title: Watching  
Rating: K+  
Series: Set in the time between the end of s2 and episode 3.01.  
Summary: He knows he shouldn’t be doing this…

…

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He has been telling himself he shouldn’t be doing this for about an hour now, but he can’t make himself look away. She looks so relaxed when she sleeps and just watching her he feels his own tensions ebb away; a weight lifting off him to know that, at least for now, she is at peace. 

He tries, every day, to find a way to make this a reality when she is awake, but there’s always too much to deal with; too much to worry about, and a daughter who is still missing. 

“Do you do this often?”

Her voice startles him, her eyes are still closed and he hadn’t realised she was awake.

Her dark gaze lands directly on him as soon as she opens her eyes, and while he would love to claim that he wasn’t doing anything and doesn’t know what she is referring to, there’s no way he can look away, and there’s no way he can pull off that lie to her face.

He resigns himself to telling the truth and facing the consequences. “Not as often as I’d like.”

Her eyes widen and he realises how that truth sounded, but he’s relieved to see amusement rather than reproach in her sparkling gaze.

“That didn’t… You don’t sleep as often as I’d — … You should get more sleep.”

She laughs, softly, as she pushes herself off the couch and moves over to the desk, casting her eye over what still needs to be done. She busies herself looking at reports, not looking at him as she quietly admits, “I can’t sleep anywhere else.”

He’s surprised she has admitted that to him but tries not to let that show as leans forward in his chair, needing her to know it’s okay to talk to him like this.

“Then sleep more often in here,” he suggests.

She glances at him, uncertainty all over her face. “That’s not ideal, really, is it?”

“It’s more ideal than you collapsing because you haven’t slept for days.”

She acknowledges that with a small shrug.

“I tell you what, when you know you should sleep, come here. I’ll clear out and — ”

“No!”

The quick, determined exclamation startles him and the refusal worries him. “Abby, you have to —”

“I know. I know, I need to sleep more… I meant… You don’t need to clear out. I think having you —” 

She stops herself and, he thinks, does very well to ignore the smirk that he cannot control. 

“ … I think the background noise helps,” she finishes quickly, her glare daring him to claim that she means anything else.

He nods, honestly trying to fight the smile that’s on his lips, but failing miserably. “The background noise. Okay. Promise me, then. You’ll come here to sleep regularly.”

“I’ll try.”

That’s the best he can hope for.

“Do you need me to promise not to watch you sleep?”

“That would be good.”

He hopes he does better at hiding his disappointment than he had been doing at hiding his amusement. 

She continues before he has formulated such a promise.

“… I’m pretty sure it was your staring that woke me up.” She’s as bad at hiding her smile as he was.

He is about to deny that he was staring but decides there is no point. She knows, and she also knows that no matter what he might promise now, he’s not going to be able to stick to it.

“If you try to sleep more often, I’ll try not to watch.”

“Sounds fair.” She holds his gaze for a moment and something in the air is just shifting when she breaks it. “I’m going to go to Medical.”

He nods, unsure if he can trust himself to speak without asking her not to go. 

He watches her walk across the room and isn’t quick enough to look away when she stops suddenly at the door and half turns to face him. Her eyes land on his and her eyebrows rise in amusement again. 

“I never said I wouldn’t watch you when you’re awake,” he shrugs.

“No, you didn’t,” she accepts.

She has turned back and stepped out of the room before he realises she never said why she had stopped. “Abby!” he calls, and she ducks back into view. “Did you intend to say something – before you caught me watching you?”

She shakes her head. “I was just curious.”

Her lips are fighting a smile as she leaves this time and he drops back into the chair with a smile of his own. Maybe he can’t bring her peace in her waking hours, but if he can bring that sparkle to her eyes at least once a day, that will do for now.


	2. Perfect

Title: Perfect  
Rating: T  
Series: Set shortly before the first Marcus/Abby scene in 4.02.  
Summary: The word ‘perfect’ flitters through his mind…

…

He wakes slowly, momentarily disorientated before the memory of where he is comes back to him, quickly followed by the memory of why there is a warmth along his left arm. He turns only his head at first, watching her, assessing whether or not she is still asleep. Deciding that she is, he moves carefully, not wanting to disturb her before he has to: She doesn’t get enough sleep.

Rolling, slowly, onto his side, he resists the urge to touch her, but gives into the impulse to look at her. The fur is tucked under her arm, held tightly against her side, but leaving an expanse of her back exposed to him. Her hair looks delightfully tousled and the memory of running his fingers through it stirs a warmth inside him and draws a smile from his lips. He curls his fingers into a fist to stop them from reaching out. Instead he trails his eyes along her arm, across her shoulder, around the section of her back that is not hidden by hair or furs, up her neck and before he knows he will do so, he is leaning towards her to better see her face, content in slumber. 

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm the frantic beating of his heart. It’s part lust, he knows, but he also knows that is not the root of it. There’s disbelief – expecting to wake again at any moment and find this is a dream – but there’s something much more thrilling. He is completely in love with her. He can’t deny it, and has found he doesn’t want to. But he hasn’t told her, uncertain whether she would feel the same way, whether she would want to hear it. While she had practically admitted the same when he was about to die, she didn’t use the words and a lot has happened to them since then. Her vehement “we will” after their kiss always fills him with hope, and thinking back on how they came to be here, he feels confident that they are on the same page. But it’s new and she is too important for him to risk scaring her away.

She moves beside him and his eyes dart to her face, feeling like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. Her eyes are still closed and she hums, softly, in contentment before wriggling backwards and settling against him.

Fleetingly, he wonders if she knows where she is, if in fact she’s remembering another time, another man. But a murmured, “Stop thinking, Marcus,” immediately dissipates those fears.

Seeing that as an invitation, he now allows his hand to settle on her arm, permits his thumb to stroke gentle patterns on her skin while he lowers his lips to her shoulder and kisses her softly.

“Did you sleep well?” he whispers, following it with further featherlight touches of his lips on her skin.

Her voice is rough with the remnants of that sleep when she replies. “Very well.”

“Good,” he mutters, wrapping his arm around her and resting his cheek against hers.

They lie like that for a little while and he is just wondering if she has gone back to sleep when she grumbles, “I should get up.”

He knows she’s right; that she has to go and see Roan, but that doesn’t really seem enough to break this bubble. He turns his head to bring his lips to her ear, kissing her before mumbling, “You’ve got time.”

He finds himself shoved backwards and briefly panics that he’s said the wrong thing, but then she rolls on to her back, keeping herself close to him. He lays his arm along her side, tucking her underneath him. The word ‘perfect’ flitters through his mind.

“I suppose you have an idea for how to spend that time?”

And for a few seconds, all he can do is smile. Because, in spite of the world ending; despite everything he has done; everything they have been through, he has been given this moment. This beautiful woman, lying beside him and smiling back at him. 

Eventually finding his voice, he tells her, “Oh I have several.”

Then, finding her lips, he shows her them all.


End file.
